Digivision proposes to: (Phase 1) Demonstrate realtime contrast enhancement of X-ray films for early detection of primary lesions of the breast, lung, mediastinum, heart, and major vessels; and (Phase 2) Develop a compact system suitable for reading all standard radiographs. Correct interpretation of X-ray films is crucial in medical diagnostics. Digivision proposes enhancing X-ray film images in realtime without degrading either the spatial resolution or the dynamic range of contrast by replacing the traditional lightbox with a computer-controlled illuminator. Spatially modulated illumination is generated on the film such that an observer can analyze the image more easily than with uniform lighting. The illumination can perform self-aligned unsharp subtraction or other types of image enhancement. Observers can adjust the amount of processing with immediate response. Non-linear compensation for improper exposure of film is automatic. Since the observer always views the film directly, no degradation of spatial resolution occurs. This makes sophisticated locally adaptive realtime image processing economically available to all radiology suites. The realtime processor needed to make these rapid calculations exists in a Digivision product which enhances video from fluoroscopes. This proposed illumination system has been simulated. A clinical unit could resemble a traditional lightbox and sell for under $20,000.